


Car Rides, Love, and Arby's

by RegalKn1ght



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko has impeccable taste in music actually, Arby's is superior, F/F, Multi, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalKn1ght/pseuds/RegalKn1ght
Summary: Akko takes her girlfriends out on a lunch break and realizes that betrayal can happen to anyone.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Sucy Manbavaran
Kudos: 16





	Car Rides, Love, and Arby's

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something short for the ot3. I had this in my docs for a while now.

Akko whistles lowly under her breath, feet propped up on the dashboard as she flounders to find her straw, before sucking greedily at her chocolate milk shake. She pops a curly fry into her mouth and whips her head around in betrayal at the sudden change from Madonna to Red Hot Chili Peppers. 

Sucy’s dubious look of nonchalance was like salt to a fresh wound, as she merely turns the dial up with a smirk. Her hand snatches for a couple of fries, and Akko was too astonished to complain, (not that she would anyway.)

“Girl…Did you just change Madonna?” She manages to sputter out, delicious milk shake forgotten as she focuses on the newly moment of cruelty that her girlfriend inflicted. 

Her smile turns sharp, teeth glinting coyly like a cat’s and Akko suppresses the sudden urge to swallow. 

“So, what if I did?” Sucy challenges with a smirk.

Akko blanches, actually full on _recoils_ away from the other girl; despair flickering in her crimson eyes. 

“This amount of betrayal that you just now incurred, is just too much. I’m sorry, I can’t love someone who would willingly turn off Madonna,” Akko replies with solemnness, shaking her head and sucking noisily on her straw. From her girlfriend’s sharp bark of laughter, it was obvious she wasn’t deeming this as serious as it actually was. 

She pouts and looks into the side mirror, trying to catch the gaze of blue. “Babe, you wouldn’t turn off Madonna, right?” She pleads, needing the assurance that she wasn’t going to go home single – she would’ve just wasted twelve dollars on this Arby's food, then... 

Diana didn’t even bother to look away from her novel, as she nibbles on her chicken wrap. “Of course, not dear, why would I ever do such a thing?” She replies distractedly. But Akko beams, bright and blinding. 

“Hah! Loyalty – look at that!” Akko jeers with a grin, leaning over to bop her lavender-haired girlfriend on the nose. Sucy gnashes her teeth down, nearly biting her index finger with a cheeky grin. 

Akko yelps, and careens into the side door – smarting back with a bruised ego. Diana merely offers a patient sigh. Sucy snickers, but reaches out her hand which the brunette grabs for without hesitation. 

“There, do you still love me? Or are we seriously going to get a divorce before we’re even hitched?” Sucy drawls out, mostly dryly, but Akko has known the other girl for years – and she can detect the slight smidge of uncertainty a mile away. 

Akko grins, knowing and earnest. “Well, I haven’t popped the question yet, so yeah! I still love you and your mediocre taste in music.” She teases, while waggling her brows at her girlfriend. 

Sucy raises a disbelieving brow. “Says the girl who listens to Backstreet Boys, unironically,” she deadpans, a glint behind her stark red eye filled with mirth. 

Akko guffaws and waves her arms through the air, nearly knocking her cup to meet its maker against the already dirty floor – but Diana’s gentle reminder stills her swinging arm. “Oh, please they’re a freaking icon! In fact, if I start singing – then it’s a natural birthright for the two of you to sing the other verses!” 

When her passionate deceleration receives nothing but blank, unimpressed looks from both of her girlfriends, (which wow, rude,) she feels determination build up and mute her more rational thoughts. She puffs out her chest and shifts around slightly and opens her mouth to burst out. “Tell me why!” 

She waits, patiently, for her loves to sing the next verse – a second passes and then two and then seven and then a minute. And her smile slowly strains, wavers at the corners and creases at the ends – before caving in completely. 

“Oh, come on!” She shouts, a frown settling firmly on her face, as betrayal – hot and crushing – settles low in her stomach. 

Diana and Sucy starts to laugh; the former more reserved, starts off as slow trickle of giggles; the later without the need to hold it in, sucked in breath that dissolves into deep chuckles and raspy gasps. 

Akko’s frown cracks into a grin, mirth flickering like an ember as she starts to snicker. 

Their laughter combines and joins into something uneven and imperfect – but to Akko. It was far more beautiful than any song could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
